Treno
Thành phố bóng đêm Treno, hay Thành phố của Quý tộc, gọi ngắn gọn là Treno, là một thành phố thuộc Vương quốc Alexandria nằm trên Mist Continent trong Final Fantasy IX. Treno không có tầng lớp trung lưu; người dân ở đây hoặc rất giàu có, hoặc rất nghèo khổ. Treno còn được gọi là Dark City bởi luôn được bao phủ bởi màn đêm. Treno xuất hiện hai lần trong mạch truyện; và người chơi sau đó có thể ghé thăm thành phố bất cứ lúc nào, miễn là có chiếc Hilda Garde III, Invincible, hoặc red chocobo. Cốt truyện Garnet, cùng với Steiner và Marcus tới Treno tìm kiếm Supersoft, loại thuốc có thể chữa trị mọi loại hoá đá, để chữa cho Blank. Họ đột nhập vào tiệm rèn vũ khí, và trong lúc tìm kiếm, cả ba gặp được Doctor Tot, thầy giáo cũ của Garnet. Doctor Tot đưa thuốc cho họ, và còn giúp Garnet trở về Alexandria bằng đường hầm Gargan Roo. Sau khi trở về từ Outer Continent, Zidane tới Treno tham gia giải đấu Tetra Master. Vivi, Eiko, Freya, và Amarant vì những lí do khác nhau, mà cũng đi cùng cậu. Trong lúc đi dạo, Freya hỏi Amarant về quá khứ của anh, và Amarant kể lại lần chạm trán đầu tiên với Zidane, khi đó Amarant còn là một cảnh vệ ở Treno. Eiko gặp lại Quina, tuy nhiên sau đó vì mải tìm đồ ăn mà Quina nhảy xuống kênh đào, khiến ông già đứng gần đó tưởng cậu ta định tự tử. Mãi đến khi trở về Lindblum thì Quina mới gia nhập lại nhóm của người chơi. Sau khi Zidane chơi xong vòng cuối giải đấu Tetra Master, cả nhóm nhận được tin kinh thành Alexandria bị tấn công. Họ vội vã trở về Alexandria trên phi thuyền Cid mới chế tạo, chiếc Hilda Garde II. Địa điểm Bốn bề Treno được bao phủ bởi các bức tường. Kênh đào chạy ngang dọc thành phố, nhưng khi ở Treno, người chơi chủ yếu đi bộ. Khi Garnet và Steiner đi tìm thuốc supersoft cùng với Marcus, họ mới sử dụng thuyền. ;Cổng chính Nếu ném 10 gil vào đài phun nước gần cổng 13 lần sẽ lấy được đồng Stellazzio Gemini. ;Khu ổ chuột Treno chia thành hai nửa: các toà nhà sang trọng nơi tầng lớp quý tộc sống và khu ổ chuột. Khu ổ chuột Treno có một quán bar nhỏ và một khu chợ, tại đây người chơi có thể tìm thấy đồng Stellazzio Taurus và mua items. ;Sòng bài Sòng bài Treno dùng để tổ chức giải đấu bài Tetra Master. Sau khi trở về từ Outer Continent, người chơi sẽ tham gia giải đấu này như một phần bắt buộc của cốt truyện. Sau đó, người chơi có thể tuỳ ý quay lại để đấu bài, và có thể giành được nhiều lá bài quý từ các đối thủ khác nhau. ;Nhà riêng của Doctor Tot Nhà riêng của Doctor Tot nằm trong một ngọn tháp và là lối vào đường hầm Gargan Roo. ;Nhà đấu giá Treno Người chơi có thể mua được nhiều items hiếm (thậm chí không có ở nơi khác) tại đây. Các items sẽ thay đổi theo trình tự trò chơi. Khi Garnet tới Treno, cô nhìn thấy Kuja trong nhà đấu giá; có thể suy luận rằng chủ sở hữu của nhà đấu giá chính là Kuja, khi hắn ra lệnh cho người dẫn chương trình đấu giá. ;Dinh thự của Queen Stella Biệt thự của Queen Stella nằm gần Synthesis Shop. Nếu người chơi tìm được các đồng Stellazzio và mang đến cho bà ta thì sẽ nhận được phần thưởng, là gil hoặc items. Tetra Master Khi Zidane tới Treno, cậu có thể tham gia vào giải đấu bài Tetra Master. Có tất cả ba vòng đấu, đối thủ đầu tiên sẽ là Attic Man Wake. Người chơi có thể save game trước và giữa các vòng đấu để có thể bắt đầu lại nếu lỡ may có thất bại. Round thứ hai, đối thủ là Cardona Bishop. Tuy nhiên nếu người chơi xem ATE của Vivi, thì đối thủ của Zidane trong round thứ hai này có thể sẽ thay đổi tuỳ theo lựa chọn của người chơi trong ATE nói trên. Round cuối cùng, người chơi sẽ đối đầu với Erin, cô ta sở hữu toàn các lá bài oglop. Đánh thắng Erin sẽ giành được phần thưởng là Rebirth Ring. Đánh quái vật trong tiệm vũ khí Treno có một tiệm vũ khí rất đặc biệt: bên trong nó có một sàn đấu nhỏ nhốt quái vật. Nếu nói chuyện với người bán hàng, bà ta sẽ cho phép người chơi được đánh với con quái nhốt dưới sàn đấu bằng một thành viên trong đội hình hiện tại. Đánh bại được chúng sẽ được thưởng item; thua thì HP của thành viên đó bị hạ xuống 1 và được đưa trở lại tiệm. Có tất cả 4 con quái vật: Griffin (disc 2), Catoblepas, Amdusias (disc 3) và Behemoth (disc 4). Etymology Treno means "train" in Italian; however, Treno is called Toleno in the Italian version. The allusion to the word "train" is likely not intended. Trivia * The family names of the mansion owners: Knight (weapon shop), Bishop (synthesis shop), Queen (Queen Stella), and King (auction house), are the names of the in the game of . * The emblems of the four families resemble the four suits in a traditional deck of playing cards: the Knight emblem represents the Club; Queen emblem represents the Heart; Bishop emblem represents the Diamond and the King emblem represents the Spade. * Treno is reminiscent of Jidoor from Final Fantasy VI; both belong to aristocracy and are cities where the poor are treated with disdain. Whereas Jidoor evicted its poor to live in Zozo, Treno has a slum at its easternmost edge. Both have an auction house where music plays. de:Treno es:Treno